


Problem

by mingod



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a maid's dress </p><p><a href="http://jaehyohoe.tumblr.com/post/134140007317/jaehyo-losing-a-bet-with-his-roommate-minhyuk">one more</a> of Roos' prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/136983248937/problem-minhyukjaehyo-1300w-something-for)

”That... fits you better than expected.” Minhyuk’s face is rapidly accumulating colour as the blush creeps up his cheeks. Jaehyo, on the other hand, seems untouched, almost dismissive. He twirls around and so does the skirt of the black-and-pink maid dress he’s wearing.

“Let’s just get this done and over with. Did you want some proof shots?”

 “…yes, get that feather duster too?” Minhyuk hides behind his phone, fumbling for the camera while Jaehyo poses with various cleaning supplies (there are not too many in the house). “And get to work.”

“Work? I thought you wanted me just to wear this?” Jaehyo deadpans and folds his arms.

“Well I thought… it’s been a while since anyone cleaned here anyway… and don’t you think just posing for a few pictures is a bit too little for losing a bet? Be honest, you would have made me do more as well.”  Minhyuk flashes his most coaxing smile he can without looking too eager.

“You’re an asshole, you know that right?” Jaehyo huffs and puffs but turns on the vacuum, cursing the ever-too-short cable and the general trouble of having to do household chores. Minhyuk falls back on the sofa and leisurely watches his flatmate surrender to his fate, constantly tugging the hem of the dress when it flies up from the air blowing from the sides of the vacuum. Until Jaehyo bends to reach behind the TV stand and there is no fabric of the boxers (Minhyuk knows he wears) to be seen.

“Jaehyo… JAEHYO!”

Jaehyo jumps but kicks the machine silent.

“What?”

“You didn’t… you honestly are not wearing…” Minhyuk’s eyes wander down and now it’s Jaehyo who blushes.

“You gave me the whole outfit, so… yeah what if I am?” Jaehyo suddenly pulls his act together and seems offended and amused at the same time. “What, you like it?”

“Oh my god Jaehyo, please… I just didn’t think even you’d sink that low…”

“What’s so low about sexy underwear? You should try yourself sometimes… anyway”, Jaehyo turns the vacuum back on and keeps coquetting around, now exaggerating every movement in order to give Minhyuk the best view possible, whether he liked it or not. And boy, did Minhyuk like it… this wasn’t going quite as planned; he had only meant to make Jaehyo embarrassed and a bit grumpy and, in the process of it all, have a good laugh himself. But Jaehyo was enjoying this way too much now, and so it seems, was Minhyuk – though in a different way than intended.

Jaehyo gives up the vacuum and finds the pink feather duster instead, swirling around like a ballerina and tip-toeing to reach on top of the highest cabinets. “Oh my, you look a bit… dusty!” In the matter of seconds he is attacking Minhyuk with the feathery stick of death, the both of them now giggling like maniacs. Minhyuk gets a mouth full of feathers, grabs the other end of the duster and bolts up from the sofa, flinging Jaehyo towards it instead. He wobbles and lands with a thud, the laughter slowly dies down as he catches his breath, and Minhyuk is left standing before him.

“Okay I get it, you’ve done enough… now go get changed or I’ll laugh myself to next life.”

“Why though, you seemed to like this dress so much…”, Jaehyo pouts, “…or do you want to see me without it? Don’t pretend you don’t watch me after shower!”  

“It’s called not ignoring your presence even when in less clothing, Jaehyo, how long have we lived together already…”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, oh my god you’re so easy, you’re so fucking easy!”, Jaehyo wheezes and cackles into a pillow, and Minhyuk can only stare his mouth half open at Jaehyo’s skirt bouncing softly over his backside as he keeps squiggling and punching the sofa with the little kicks of his feet. “No but honestly though, tell me I look good?”

He only manages to spurt out a single slow “You…” through his confusion when Jaehyo already cuts him short, sternly pointing at him with the feather duster;

“Too serious, waaaaay too serious Lee Minhyuk, _Jesus Fucking Christ_ you really think I‘m hot, don’t you?”

Jaehyo has never looked this victorious before, or maybe that one time he beat both Minhyuk _and_ Taeil at Jenga, but that wasn’t the point, Minhyuk’s brain was overheating as he tries to find an answer other than running away that would lead him out of this – he would have to confront Jaehyo every day for the rest of the semester, the least. He doesn’t get a single more word out of his mouth however, as Jaehyo is already prancing around in the search of his phone;

“This is going on my Twitter, no, Facebook, no, _both_ , there’s no way the world won’t know about you crushing on me-“ 

“Don’t you dare update no one will buy that anyway they know me-“ Minhyuk is reaching for the phone Jaehyo is now frantically tapping;

“So what’s your problem then, huh?”

“YOU are my problem, you-“

“Yes, I know that”, Jaehyo laughs and drops the phone on the armchair as he’s done with it, and covers the short distance that had formed between them, not stopping before he’s standing against Minhyuk and peering at him from above. “Whacha gonna do about it?”   

“I was thinking… maybe because you _are_ my problem, maybe you’d help me solve it…” Minhyuk surprises himself and looks up carefully, wondering what Jaehyo can feel through the relatively thin fabrics of the dress and his sweats. His self-satisfied smile falters and Minhyuk starts thinking of contacting the housing association to ask if they could possibly relocate him before the semester ends, but the smile returns soon enough as Jaehyo makes up his mind.

“Alright kiddo, but tomorrow is going to be like any other day and you owe me three rounds of vacuuming the house.”  He kicks off the way-too-small heels that came with dress and pokes Minhyuk’s lower stomach with the feather duster. “So, show me that problem of yours.”

The room is suddenly way too cold and Minhyuk is surprised at how casually Jaehyo is taking all this. As he still feels like he’s in a slow-motion film, there’s no hurry to move, no hurry to make decisions he might or might not regret. But Jaehyo operates in normal time.

“What, do you want me to do everything for you? Are we still role-playing?” he mockingly curtsies at Minhyuk and rashly pushes him back down on the sofa. “Sorry about that, _Sir._ Oh, there was a problem indeed,” Jaehyo mumbles more to himself than to Minhyuk as he sits on the floor at his feet and works his sweatpants out of the way, and Minhyuk finally snaps back to the present when Jaehyo touches him, it feels very good and the housing association can wait until tomorrow. The hem of Jaehyo’s dress tickles his feet and Minhyuk reminds himself to look down, from the top of Jaehyo’s head adorned with a pink hairband in his lap, to his wide shoulders resting on Minhyuk’s knees, and to his bare feet peeking to the side from under him. It’s not an extraordinary sight, per se, but having it play out not only in his head when he’s half-asleep early in the morning but in the present moment and in reality has Minhyuk holding his breath, and as if he were afraid to break an illusion, grunting barely audibly when Jaehyo goes a step further, his shoulders rising as his head sinks deeper. Minhyuk has barely time to appreciate those moments when he decided not to bitch about his flatmate bringing in random overnight guests (since he was now the sole beneficiary of those practice hours) before he’s pulling on Jaehyo’s ear to signal the end of the service. The maid dress stains, but if Minhyuk remembers correctly, machine wash was allowed at 30°C.


End file.
